


This isn't a crush (It's an obsession)

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny harbours a hopeless crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't a crush (It's an obsession)

Parkinson ended the Floo call with Malfoy and came back into the lab with a huge grin on her face. Ginny tried not to think about how much that bothered her, and especially _why_ it did. She only liked it when _she_ made Parkinson smile. 

"Have a nice lunch?" Parkinson asked as she put on her lab coat and settled in the seat across from Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. She hadn't taken a lunch break because she wanted to get the lab work done for the Healer before leaving early. Besides, she didn't like taking her lunch breaks without Parkinson, even if that was weird.

Super weird.

They had started spending a lot of time together outside of the lab ever since Malfoy and Harry had gotten so chummy. It was rather odd that both of their ex-boyfriends were getting so close, but they never talked about it and that was fine with Ginny. She didn't wish to know if Parkinson was jealous or ready to move on.

And if she was ready to move on, who would she move on with?

Ginny shook her head trying to get her thoughts out of Parkinson's personal life, again. No, she wasn't going to stress over this. Wanting a relationship—hell, wanting attention from Parkinson was a bizarre concept.

"Too many thoughts again?" Parkinson said without looking up to see Ginny. She was concentrating on the spell work on the bacteria that the Healers had given them to test.

They were supposed to figure out how the flesh-eating bacteria had come about in the first place and why it was so hard to expel. They'd both suspected that some Dark Magic was involved there—it had to be—and soon the Aurors were going to be involved. Then, Ginny and Parkinson wouldn't have the opportunity to test it out for fun.

That was another rather bizarre concept. Having fun with spell work on flesh-eating bacteria. With Parkinson.

"What do you mean too many thoughts?" Ginny asked.

"You do that head-shake thing when you don't like what you're thinking about," Parkinson said. She placed a protective spell on the petri dish and then with an exasperated sigh, lowered her wand.

"How do you know that?" Ginny was surprised. She didn't think she was that _obvious_ , and if Parkinson noticed that — then what else had she noticed?

"I work with you every day you know," she said with a smirk. "And...Harry told me."

"Harry?" Ginny laughed. Not that Harry told Parkinson anything, but the fact that she called him Harry and not "Potter" with the most amount of disdain possible.

Parkinson shrugged and rested her elbows on the table as she peered down at Ginny. "I asked him what some of your quirks meant and he told me."

"He's such a bastard. Now that he's with Malfoy, he just rolls over like a little puppy—"

"I know, it's quite pathetic," Parkinson said, laughing.

Ginny couldn't help but smile at that. She liked the way Parkinson laughed. It was a different laugh when she was with Ginny as opposed to when she was surrounded by Healers and donors or even her other friends. Ginny liked to believe that it was special just for her. Or maybe Ginny was just delusional.

"So you're leaving early today?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow; Parkinson's power of observation was now eerie. "Yeah..."

"You obviously didn't have lunch since you look like you haven't left your desk since the moment you got here. Do you have plans after?"

"No." Ginny shook her head. "Just going home to hang out with the cat."

"Want to grab a drink then?"

"With you?" Ginny asked, hating the desperation in her voice. Gods, just the idea of being somewhere else with Parkinson was making her heart race. She needed to stop being so hopeless. Hermione would surely laugh at her now. She was never afraid of anything. When she was a professional Quidditch player, she'd made the men on her opposing team cry. Now, she whimpered helplessly in front of Parkinson, of all people.

"Yeah. We can discuss the Dark Magic spells that might have been used before the Aurors sweep in and ruin the fun."

Ginny smiled tentatively, "Yeah. Ok."

"And...after that," Parkinson said getting up from her chair and coming around close to Ginny. She placed a finger on Ginny's chin and lifted her gaze to meet Parkinson's. "You can take me home and introduce me to your cat."

"All right," Ginny gulped visibly and before she could stop herself by overthinking too much, she leaned in and kissed Pansy.

_THE END_


End file.
